Queen Antonina of Laska II
Queen Antonina of Laska II Antonina Wanessa Grech z Laska II, (born 8th D.S. 1503, Queendom - 1530-present: formally Antonina Wanessa Materna z Laska) or more simply, Antonina Grech z Laska II is the queen of Laska. She is married to the King of Laska, Iwon Ludomir Grech z Laska IV. She is fluent in several languages, including Czunar, Angleis, and Prurkzi. She has two children with Iwon, Princess Milena Ludwika Lidzbarki, married to the Prince of Prurkzia, and Prince Iwon Ludomir V z Grech, married to his third cousin, Princess Carine Mathilde Baudet de Angelia. Antonina is a devout member of the Clowerian church. Appearance Queen Antonina has desaturated red hair, almost pink, to an extent. Her eyes are emerald green, her skin fair, and her body rather plump. She wears the Queens crown of Laska, the crown is a regal gold, with a singular diamond held in place on her head. It is said that stealing the Queen's jewels is the highest crime one can commit. She often wears regal red dresses, often having gold embellishments on them. She stands at 5'10". Early Life Antonina was born on the 8th of the Deep Sadness, 1503, to Izabela Antonina Materna z Laska, nee Obremska, and Gaj Tobiasz Materna z Laska, a Minor prince of the Royal house of Grech through the cadet branch Materna, Duke of Miastowody, Naczelny generał armii Laskan (Head General of the Laskan Army) and Sąd mianowany ministrem wojny (Court Appointed Minister of War). Her mother, was from the Noble House of Obremska, Grand Duke of Jzeva, and Count(ess) of Walentrya. Her father was often away, conquering new lands in Neighboring territories. Her mother, however, was often at their manor in Miastowody, taking care of her 12 children at the time. (Only 1 making it out of infancy.) Antonina had four brothers and two sisters, (In order of age), Marcel, Wiktoria, Zygfrydia Gaj, Tobiasz, and Benedykt, falling between Tobiasz and Benedykt. She, like many young noble women, was sent to the best school in the Country of Czunari for young noble women, Saint Nikola's school for Young Ladies (Szkoła Świętego Mikołaja dla Młodych Dam) or more commonly known as Saint Nikola. Education and life at Saint Nikola Life was arguably better at Saint Nikola, she was taught how to be Lady like, how to court men, how to take care of children, the teachings of Cloweria, and many more. She made friends with many other young noble girls, such as Kornelia z Matusik, and Teresa z Klos, the future queen of Angelia. One day, during their dinner, it was announced that the Prince heir Iwon Ludomir was seeking a suitable young lady to Marry by 1530. Many girls were picked by the then King himself, Ludomir II, including Antonina, and her friends Kornelia, Teresa, and Rozalia z Tadych. In total, there was 92 girls picked out of the 300 attending. They would go through 9 rounds. (Manners, Faith, Cleanliness, Appearance, Caretaking Skills, Public Speaking, Politics, and the Princes overall attraction to the girl.) By the third round, the 92 was cut down to 39. And by the last round, the three that were left were, Zaklina z Ciak, Wera z Pomorska, and Antonina. In one last inspection, Antonina was picked, and would move into the palace as soon as she was finished with school. Ecstatic, Antonina quickly wrote to her parents and siblings, and coming home at the end of her term to pack up her stuff, even though she had 5 more years of school left, being 15 at the time. She and Iwon courted for several years, and had a clear attraction to each other. Wedding in 1530, they had their first child, Milena Ludwika after a year of wed. Life as Queen WIP Category:Queens of Laska Category:Laskan Royalty Category:Laskan Nobility